ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Infinity Saga, Part 3: Avengers Universe
The Series Finale and 26th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Thor ** Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Tigra / Greer Grant ** Black Panther / T’Challa ** Captain Marvel / Major Carol Danvers ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Wasp / Hope Van Dyne ** Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *** She-Hulk / Jennifer “Jen” Walters *** A-Bomb / Ricky Jones *** Skaar *** Red-Hulk / General Thunderbolt Ross Supporting Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix Entity ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan ** Jocasta ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho ** Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly ** Firestar / Angelica Jones ** Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff ** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy ** Sun-Eagle / Audrey Toomes ** Jewel / Jessica Jones ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Squirrel Girl / Dorren Green *** Tippy Toes *** Monkey Joe ** Triton ** Cloak / Tyrone Johnson ** Dagger / Tandy Bowen ** Torgo * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Queen Andrea Carter *** Phoenix Warriors **** Summer Knight / James “Bucky” Barnes **** Red She-Hulk / Doctor Betty Ross **** Spitfire / Jacqueline Falsworth **** Sun-Hawk / Adrian Toomes ** Madame Web / Julia Carpenter ** Maria Hill ** Phil Coulson ** Midgard Enchantress / Jane Foster ** Commissioner George Stacy * Doctor Strange / Dr. Stephen Strange * Heimdall * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord / Peter Quill ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot * Inhuman Royal Family ** Black Bolt ** Medusa Amaquelin ** Karnak ** The Werefox / Rosy Barsi ** Lockjaw ** Crystal Amaquelin ** Gorgon * X-Men ** Professor X / Professor Charles Xavier ** Wolverine / James “Logan” Howlett ** Jean Grey ** Cyclops / Scott Summers ** Emma Frost ** Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner ** Rogue / Anna Marie ** Storm / Ororo Munroe ** Beast / Dr Hank McCoy * Multiverse Avengers ** 2099 Avengers *** Spider-Man / Miguel O’Hara *** Iron Man / Andros Stark *** El Diablo *** Phoenix Princess / Carrie Brant **** Light Phoenix ** Noir Avengers *** Sergeant America / Steve Rogers *** Spider-Man / Detective Peter Parker *** Gangsters of S.M.A.S.H. **** Joe Fixit / Bruce Banner **** Thunderbolt / Thaddeus Ross **** A-Bombadier / Ricky Jones ** Ultimate Web Warriors *** Spider-Man / Miles Morales *** Phantom Spider / Peter Parker *** Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy *** Black Widow / Mary Jane Watson *** Scarlet Spider / Kaine Parker ** The Ultimates *** Thor *** Human Torch / Harry Osborn *** Falcon / Sam Wilson ** Anti-Venom Resistance *** Logan *** Spider-Punk / Hobbie Brown *** Storm / Ororo Munroe *** Bullseye / Clint Barton *** Laura Kinney *** G-Bear / Bruce Banner *** Spider Woman / Gwen Stacy ** Mighty Avengers *** Captain America II / Sam Wilson *** Thor / Jane Foster *** Phoenix / Jean Grey *** Spider-Man / Peter Parker *** Living Brain / Otto Octavius *** Iron Spider / Mary Jane Watson **** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Warbound *** Hulk / Bruce Banner *** Caiera the Oldstrong *** Man-Spider / Peter Parker *** Beta Ray Bill *** Crimson Crawler / Kurt Wagner *** Miek *** Korg Villains * Uranus (impersonates Obadiah Stane, Johann Schmidt, Norman Osborn, Victor Creed, Loki Laufeyson and Emil Blonsky) (death) ** HYDRA Wyvern (first appearance) ** Vampire Goblin (first appearance) ** Iron Elf (first appearance) ** Asgardian Minotaur (first appearance) ** X-Kree (first appearance) ** Werehulk (first appearance) ** Ultron Sentries ** Chitauri Spawns ** Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane (illusion or vision only) ** Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (illusion or vision only) ** Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (illusion or vision only) ** Sabretooth / Victor Creed (illusion or vision only) ** Loki Laufeyson (illusion or vision only) ** Abomination / Emil Blonsky (illusion or vision only) Other Characters * Ego the Living Planet Plot In the Nest of Helios, Queen Andrea Carter, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, Doctor Strange and Heimdall await as the heroes return from the alternate realities with the Infinity Stones connected with the pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Right after they arrive home, Captain America, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Wolverine, Thor and Hulk successfully rebuild the Tablet by linking the pieces together. As they exact for an plan to reach the Center of the Universe, however, they are informed that Uranus has escaped the dimension he was entrapped in and assembled an army of Ultron Sentries and Chitauri Spawns and a pack of monsters from other worlds into savage versions of their greatest and most dangerous enemies (a Goblin-mutated Vampire with the original Green Goblin's mind and personality, A Gamma-Powered Werewolf, A HYDRA Marked Acid Breathing Dragon, a Mutant Alien with Magnetic Abilities, a Iron armored Dark Elf and Minotaur with Loki's scepter), getting ready to destroy mankind. As some of the heroes exact to keep the Tablet safe and escort innocent civilians to safety, the others work their way to stop the invasion and battle the monsters. Just then, Spider-Man comes out with a Plan B: to bring on the “Infinity Alliance Protocol”, which, like the Ultimate Alliance Protocol during the heroes’ final battle with HYDRA, summons an army of the Avengers’ previous allies, who join them in the battle with Uranus’ forces. The Protocol also has Iron Man use the Siege Perilous to summon the heroes’ allies from the parallel dimensions the pieces of the Tablet were in, including the 2099 Avengers, the Noir Avengers, the Ultimates and Web Warriors from the Ultimate Universe, the Anti-Venom Resistance, the Mighty Avengers and the Warbound. The dimensionally displaced heroes together are referenced by Stark as the “Infinity Avengers”. The battle begins as most of the heroes work to wipe out Uranus’ forces and the most powerful of the displaced heroes help defeat Uranus’ lieutenants. Through Queen Andrea’s advises of imprisoning the monsters in “untouchable worlds”, the heroes manage to imprison the lieutenants into the Microverse using Ant-Man’s devices empowered by Pym Particles, which shrink them all out of existence. Meanwhile, Black Widow and Hawkeye, who are still avoiding Uranus’ forces while keeping the Tablet safe. With the aid of Cloak and Dagger and under Squirrel Girl’s suggestions, they take the tablet to a planet which, according to them, Uranus is afraid to go. The two find themselves surprised to know what this planet turns out be. Back on Earth, Uranus, enraged with his pawns’ failure, exacts to battle the Avengers himself, on which he targets the leaders of the Stone Patrols (Iron man, Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Thor and Hulk). The six battle Uranus, who multiplies in six versions of himself posing as each of the heroes’ greatest nemesis (Iron Monger, Red Skull, Green Goblin, Sabertooth, Loki and Abomination). As the fight continues and the six manage to overcome their enemies’ images, they watch as Ego, who turns out to be the planet Hawkeye and Black Widow are hiding the Tablet, emerges and vacuums all of Uranus forces into a Celestial Vortex which vaporizes the invading aliens. Uranus struggles not to be vacuumed as well, but is foiled by the Avengers, who attack him enough to tackle him into the Vortex, which incinerates him and ends his threat at once. As the world cheers for their heroes’ victory, Ego, who has the willpower to contain the Infinity Stones, vows to travel into the Center of the Galaxy and take the Tablet in there. The dimensionally displaced heroes are thanked for their help and teleported back to their respective Earths. As the other heroes work to undo the damage caused in the battle, Stark speaks with Mary Jane, who claims to have just experienced more and more visions of the future: even though there will still be more threats rising from the ashes of the old, the legacy of Earth’s heroes will remain… and evolve. The heroes are gathered in the button of a ocean watching the Sun while Stark concludes that their greatest adventure yet is just beginning. Continuity Previous Episodes Next Episodes Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time Category:Series Finales Category:Season Finale